And Then We Had Breasts
by Chibi Zia
Summary: Dazzley dared me to write genderswitched!Team BBA with gratuitous yuri. So I did. A day in the life of girl!Taka"k"o and her teammates. Contains girls kissing, talk of bust sizes, gratuitous humor, the loss of my sense of shame and shameless flirting sob.


"... Maxie, _what_ are you wearing?"

Rei's voice cuts through the calm silence that had fallen over the dojo, and Takako looks up from where she was lying on the floor to see what Rei finds funny with Maxie's outfit _now_. Ever since the four girls had met -- through beyblading, of course -- Maxie's sense of style had always managed to amuse Rei, for some reason. It's possibly because Maxie likes to wear ridiculously girly and colourful outfits and always changes her hairstyle to match them. Takako has _no_ idea. Personally, she just throws on a t-shirt and some jeans when she wakes up, plus her faithful baseball cap. That way, she never has to take special care of her hair. Rei spends _hours_ just brushing her hair before plaiting it; it looks like a tail, almost. Sometimes she'll braid it, but only if someone else helps her -- Rei just has so much hair, it's impossible to do otherwise. Though Rei only wears traditional Chinese outfits, she makes sure they show off her (extremely) voluptuous curves. Rei has a body that would make most women die for. Not Takako, of course, but she can appreciate eye candy when she sees it. Takako herself is simply average, but poor Maxie got all the Asian stereotype genes of having an extremely small one, even though she's half-American. Maxie just shrugs it off, though, and she's cute enough that she doesn't even _need_ a chest to attract guys. Or girls.

Today, Maxie's outfit seems to consist of something that is extremely orange. As usual. There's a white girly sweater and a plaid blue and orange skirt, and Takako gets bored of examining Maxie's outfit. Unlike Rei and Maxie, Takako just doesn't _care _about outfits. She can appreciate what makes a girl look good, but this is _Maxie_. Takako couldn't think of her teammates like that, ever. She can't deny they're attractive, but they're her teammates. It's like family, in a way, and it'd just be wrong and awkward. Besides, beyblading comes before anything else, to her, including any romantic relations. Blading and food, actually...

"Aw, c'mon, Rei, don't you think I look cute?" Maxie asks her, crossing her arms behind her head carelessly.

"Sure, you're cute," Rei answers with a cat-like grin, "Cute, but colorblind. What are you trying to do, give us all a seizure?"

"Hey, it'd mean more mayo for me," Maxie says, shrugging.

"Gee, _thanks_."

Takako rolls over so she's lying on her back, staring at the silent presence in a corner of the dojo. Kai is currently concentrating on her Dranzer, sitting with her legs crossed as she watches the blade spin in place. Takako remembers the first time she'd met Kai; she had thought the other girl was a boy, actually. And who can blame her? Kai is even worse about girly outfits than Takako. Even when she used to wear tight tank tops she was mistaken for a guy, but that's more because Kai has the _weird_ habit of binding her chest. Not to look like a guy, actually-- but because "it gets in the way". Of what, Takako has _no_ idea. Still, the sheer number of people who mistook Kai for a guy, only to be told in her usual deadpan voice that she's a girl was hilarious. That one never got old. One would think people would have noticed by now the entire Team BBA was made up of girls, but no. Takako recalls that the Chief once said that Kai lacked a gender identity; she personally has no idea what it means, but since Kai is the only other one on the team who doesn't wear skirts, Kai has become her official ally against Girly Stuff. Not that Kai knows it.

Takako finally turns back to look at Maxie and Rei. Maxie has taken up a spot _on top_ of Rei, who had been lying down in the sun like some kind of human cat. A bunch of shopping bags are in the entrance, which explains why Maxie was late. It does _not_ explain why she's currently sitting on Rei (who is looking decidedly unamused), but Takako guesses it's because Rei said something about being too lazy to get up. It's just _tempting_ Maxie when one does that, really. Takako has learned that lesson a long time ago.

"What's with the bags?" Takako asks, unwilling to check for herself in case it is, gasp, a skirt or something. Ew. Maxie looks at her for a second before remembering the shopping bags she'd brought.

"Oh yeah," she says and gets up, walking towards said bags. "See, I was planning on getting some new parts for Draciel, but then I saw these _really cute_ outfits--"

"Get to the point where I can start listening, Maxie," Takako interrupts, a deadpan look on her face.

"Right, right, sorry," Maxie answers, taking no offense. "Well, see, the thing with the outfits was, there were two that I thought would look _really_ great... but not on me."

Kai and Rei, who had previously been ignoring the conversation, look up to stare at the other girl, not trusting what she was going to say next. Takako is slower, however, and just motions for her to continue talking.

"Weeell... I bought them anyway, and one is for you, _Takako_, and the other one is for Kai." Maxie finishes, grinning innocently.

"Oh." Takako says, and then realizes just what Maxie just told her. "Wait -- there's no _way_ you're getting me in a skirt, Maxie. You couldn't _pay_ me to wear girly clothes! Never!"

Maxie is not so easily deterred, however. "What if I buy you a pizza?"

"Please, you'd need a lot more than a pizza to make me wear _girl_ clothes." Takako answers, turning her nose up in the air.

"Two pizzas?"

Takako hesitates before answering, this time. "Well... Er, no, it's still no."

"Two pizzas and a bucket of ice cream?"

"... Urgh. Okay, fine," Takako grumbles, "But those pizzas better have _all_ the toppings on them."

"'Course, honey baby."

Rei, who has by now sat up, just laughs at them both. "Geez, stop flirting, you two."

Takako sticks her tongue out at Rei and throws the pillow she was leaning against at her. Rei catches it with a grin and Takako pouts. "Hey, thanks! A pillow."

"Nooooo give it baaaaaack," Takako whines pitifully.

"Shouldn't have thrown it at me, Takako."

Takako is about to open her mouth and whine some more when a pillow hits her right in the face. She splutters and turns to look at Maxie, a hurt look on her face.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like that; Kai's the one who threw it!"

Takako looks dubiously at Kai who just shrugs. "You wanted a pillow," she answers, and Takako is torn between being thankful and angry. Also, hot, because _gosh_ Kai's voice is low and sultry. Too bad Kai is manlier than she is. She settles for whining "You didn't have to _throw_ it at me", which Kai completely ignores as she turns back to Dranzer.

Stupid blade, getting all of Kai's attention.

"Kaiiiiiii," Maxie yells out seemingly suddenly, latching onto the older girl -- much to Kai's horror, because Maxie is quite like a leech sometimes, and no matter how much Kai tries to push her away she does not _let go_. "Kaiiii, I got Takako to agree to look girly for tonight, so you have to wear a girly outfit too. Otherwise you'll be the odd man out. Not literally, but people will think you're a boy with three girlfriends and call you a pimp, and you'd look really weird with those weird purple fluffy coats."

"...I don't care," Kai informs Maxie, finally managing to pry her off. "They can think what they want."

Maxie, like always, refuses to let go so easily. Uh, the issue, that is. She's let go of Kai by now, because the poor girl has touch issues. ... Or, well, just Issues, with a capital I, because it's _Kai_. Figure out one issue and ten more fall out! It's like a horrible, horrible game.

"You _have_ to go out in a nice outfit," Maxie says, flopping down so her head is in Kai's lap, who looks like she has no idea what to do with it. "It's a team activity."

"... What's wrong with the outfit I have on now?" Kai grumbles, trying to find a way to push Maxie off without hurting her, though the urge to hit her must be incredibly strong. Takako is insanely jealous of her teammate for a second, before reminding herself that Kai is manlier than she is, and she likes girls who actually _look like girls_.

"Nothing, but I want a girl's night out, and that includes us looking deceptively pretty and/or cute. Of course if a guy makes a move on you, Kai, we'll all kick his butt because you're _our_ smexy captain."

Kai looks incredibly disturbed to have the word 'smexy' applied to her.

"I'm _kidding_, I swear," Maxie says, laughing at her face. "Look, it's just for fun. Nothing serious. It's just an outfit, what does it change? ... Aaand I'll let you keep my puppy for a week."

"Maxie needs to stop having bribing material for all of us," Rei tells Takako, who only nods in answer. Damn that deceptively cute face.

"If I say yes, will you get off me?" Kai asks her, a pained look on her face.

Maxie only grins and gets off of her, bouncing to her feet. "As your Kai Highness commands," she tells her jokingly, bowing low and winking. "Come on, you have to try it on, I need to know if I got the right size."

"... Size?"

Takako makes a mental note to hide all the sharp objects and other things that would give Kai the ability to kill herself. Or them, really, has that is more plausible. Maxie tugs Kai along by the wrist, and Takako and Rei can hear the "Let _go_ of me" that Kai grounds out as she is dragged away, and Maxie is sane enough to let go at that so that Kai can follow at her own sedate pace, _thank you very much_.

"How long do you think it is before we find bits of Maxie everywhere?" Rei asks, flopping back on the sunny dojo floor with Takako's pillow.

"That depends on how short the skirt Maxie bought her is," Takako answers with a huge yawn, flopping back down herself.

"True."

---------------

It is usually not disturbing for Takako to hear one of her teammates yell at another. In fact, most of the time, she's the one doing the yelling. However, there are certain things she was never prepared to hear Maxie, of all people, yell. And certainly not at _Kai_.

"Oh my _god_," Maxie yells, thick American accent suddenly in her speech, as always when she speaks in English. "Where were you _hiding_ those?"

Rei and Takako both sit up at that, shooting bewildered looks at each other. "What is she talking about?" Rei muses aloud, sounding more amused than worried.

"No idea," Takako answers, just as Maxie runs back into the room.

"Rei, this is going to sound kinda weird," Maxie starts, and Rei looks at her worriedly, motioning for her to go on. "But do you have a bra a size too small for you?"

Rei and Takako share a look again.

"... Uh, Maxie, no offense, but you kinda need a bra _really_ smaller than a size too small for me," Rei informs her. Maxie waves it off with a laugh.

"Not for _me_. For _Kai_, duh."

There is a pregnant pause that lasts long enough for it to have delivered a little pause baby.

"Say that again," Takako asks her, "I think I hallucinated you saying Kai had breasts. Not only that, but breasts only _one size _smaller than Rei's."

"Stop talking about my chest like its ginormous," Rei deadpans.

"Well, it _is_. Like _fun bags_." Takako exclaims, gesturing wildly at her own chest. "These are normal breasts! You have _balloons_."

"And I have a _lack_ of chest," Maxie tells them, "But can we get back to the subject at hand? I need a bra for Kai."

The baby pause, forgotten by its mother, who has gone on to become a pregnant pause somewhere _else_, wails at them for a while.

"There is no way Kai has D-cups," Takako says, shaking her head. "I don't believe you."

Maxie shrugs, careless. "Believe me or not, I don't care, I still need a bra for Kai."

"_Stop saying that_! It's disturbing! Kai cannot have breasts! It's like, against the rules of the universe!"

"... If she doesn't have breasts, why did you think she binds her chest?"

"You can't bind something that huge enough so that it doesn't show! It would be _painful_! No way can someone be that masochistic!"

Rei interrupts them, clearing her throat. "Alright, let's ignore the issue of Takako disbelieving Kai has more... uhm, womanly assets than her for a second." Takako objects with a loud "hey!", but both Maxie and Rei ignore her as Rei continues talking. "Why do you need a bra for Kai, and _why_ do you think I carry a bra one size too small?"

"Because Kai doesn't own bras, she binds her chest," Maxie explains calmly, ignoring Takako's keening noise of horror at the reminder that Kai has _breasts_. Like, boobs! "And I think you carry a bra one size too small because your chest has grown a size every year we've known you."

"Hey! They do _not_!" Rei objects, crossing her arms _under_ her chest, making it stick up all the more and completely ruining whatever point she might have had. Takako is distracted by her horror as she stares at Rei's chest appreciatively. Hmmmmm, DD cups.

Maxie waves her off. "Sure, sure, okay. Do you have one? Think of poor, topless Kai! Sitting there on the bed, freezing her -- Takako," Maxie stops herself mid-speech as she notices her teammate's glazed look. "Stop drooling, you lesbian."

"And proud," Takako mutters, back in her happy place.

"... Well, ignoring our very own lesbian mascot, do you have a bra or not?"

"Let me look," Rei answers with a sigh.

--------------------

As it stands, Rei _did_ have a bra a size too small -- two, even. Maxie had grabbed both and ran back in the room that contained a topless Kai. Takako has been sulking jealously since. Rei, for her part, has been trying her best to make the other girl stop being jealous. Or at least stop muttering about how it is impossible for Kai to have breasts. It's getting on her nerves.

"Cheer up, Takako," Rei tells her, stretching out in the sun. "Soon we'll all get to see Kai looking like a girl."

It seems, however, that it was the wrong thing to say, because Takako just mutters some more about how Kai cannot look like a girl, she's the manliest on this team, and _she can't have breasts damn it_.

"I almost liked it better when you were concentrating on _my_ breasts," Rei mutters back, dropping her head onto the pillow with a groan.

"I like your breasts," Takako tells her half-mindedly.

"I said _almost_!"

Their faux-argument is broken up when Maxie enters the room with a flourish (and a giggle), a small bounce in her steps. "Okay, now, ladies, break it up, I have an important announcement to make!" She announces, the grin on her face a tad _too_ excited.

"... Okay?" Takako says, sitting up at the same time as Rei.

"Let me present to you, my dear beloved teammates, undeniable proof that Kai is -- dun dun dun -- _a woman_!"

The pregnant pause seems to have come back for the baby pause it had left behind a while ago. Rei and Takako look at Maxie expectantly, who simply looks at the hall with a confused face.

"... Kai," Maxie says loudly, "That was your cue to come in."

"How about I don't, and we say I did?" Kai answers sarcastically from the hall.

"That would hurt my feelings," Maxie replies matter-of-factly.

"... I don't care," Kai tells her, also matter-of-factly.

Maxie seems to ponder this answer and nods. "Eh, she's got a point there." She turns back to face Takako and Rei, who have both flopped back down by now. "I think she's just angry because I said if she put mayo on herself I would eat her up right then and there."

The pregnant pause has another baby. It is now the single mother of two baby pauses.

"... What?" Takako manages to say with a strangled voice, both because of the absolute weirdness of that statement and because she is a girl with _hormones_, who has still yet to get _laid_, damn it all.

"I am surrounded by lesbians," Rei murmurs dejectedly.

"And proud," Takako responds by habit.

"I would mention Mao, but that would get us away from my favourite subject of the moment," Maxie says. "And that is Kai. Alright, give me a second and I'll bring Kai to you, and _you will see_."

Maxie leaves dramatically at that. ... For a total of ten seconds, before popping her head back in. "Takako, _Kai has breasts_."

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies," Takako mutters, trying to choke herself with a pillow.

"What was the point of that, exactly?" Rei asks her, bewildered.

"I just love the look on her face," Maxie admits, "Also I got my cell phone and am putting this up on YouTube."

"... Right."

"Liiiiiiiiiiiies. All _lies_!"

----------------

It takes a while for Maxie to coax Kai out of the hall and into the dojo, so much so that when the door _finally_ opens back, both Rei and Takako jump up excitedly.

It was a boring day, okay.

"Ladies," Maxie starts again, and dodges the pillow Takako throws her, "-- now that's mine, Takako-- Ladies, say hello to _Kai_."

With that simple sentence, she tugs the older girl into the dojo, yelling out a small "Tadaaaaaa!", expecting applause. Takako is struck speechless. Kai is a _girl_, she realizes with a jolt, and it's not like she didn't know, but there is a difference between knowing and _knowing_.

The tight white jeans Maxie got Kai hug her-- shapely! -- legs in a way that makes them seem to go on forever. It's completely different from her usual baggy pants. Her purple and red top stops a little under her breasts, showing off her toned stomach. Kai has _breasts_, Takako thinks hysterically, which the top accentuates _a lot_. She has breasts and _hips_. The small purple skirt and elbow-length gloves add some flair to the outfit, though Takako is only disappointed that she can't see Kai's butt because of said skirt.

"Did you _pad_ the bra?" Takako blurts out before she can think of anything else to say.

Kai scowls, crossing her arms over her chest, which Rei has been gaping at since she came in. Not a lesbian my arse, Takako thinks with a mental grin.

"_Please_," Maxie says, sniffing indignantly, "Like Kai would've let me even if I wanted to."

She has a point, but Takako can't help but be suspicious. She scrambles to stand up quickly, moving over to Kai and inspecting her critically.

Oh my god Kai is _hot_, half of her brain screams at her, and Takako ignores that very obvious fact so she doesn't drool all over the dojo floor like Rei is. Hot or not, Kai is looking distinctly uncomfortable, which may have to do with the lack of having anything around her neck. Or being looked at like a piece of meat by her teammates. ... Nah, definitely the neck thing. Takako will get her a choker tonight if she keeps that outfit. Heck, she'd get her _anything_ if she keeps that outfit but just loses the skirt and lets Takako look at her ass all night long. And her breasts. And.

Oh god Kai is _hot_ and _completely _Takako's type. How did she never realize this before?!

Uhm. But first, she needs to make sure Maxie did not cheat.

"Kai, move your arms," Takako asks her, and Kai looks at her like she's crazy.

"I'll pass," she mutters, scowling angrily. "This is stupid."

Takako makes puppy eyes at her. "Pleaaaaase?"

"... Why?"

Maxie, who has so far been trying to revive the brain dead Rei, responds to that one. "She wants to check out your _boobs_," she tells her bluntly, and Kai just raises an eyebrow at that, as if the idea of someone checking out her chest is ridiculous.

"Maxie, just wake up Rei," Takako tells her in a huff, "I am trying to look at Kai's br-- err, Kai's _outfit_. I'm not a _pervert_."

All three of his teammates, including the now _not_ brain dead Rei, just stare at her with a look that says no one believed that. And, okay, that's fair. It was a pretty big lie. There's a silence for a while before Kai sighs and uncrosses her arms, since it looks like Takako will not leave her alone until she does. Kai stares at Takako without a sign of emotion on her face.

That is until Takako gropes her chest. Takako did not know one could turn that shade of red _and_ white at the same time. Also, being pushed to the floor _hurts_.

"What was _that_ for, Kinomiya?" Kai grounds out, murder in her eyes. Maxie and Rei are speechless. Takako takes a while to come back to her senses (mostly because the following thoughts keep running in her head: I touched Kai's _breasts_, oh my _god_ they're real, Kai is _hoooooot_).

"They're _real_," Takako murmurs in awe, "_Where_ were you _hiding_ those?!"

"A closet," Kai deadpans. "I _bind_ them, Kinomiya. You know that."

"Why would you _do _that?" Takako asks, as if it hurts her personally to know that Kai binds her chest, which is not _ginormous_ like Rei's or _non-existent_ like Maxie's or average like Takako's but just _perfect_.

"Why," Kai asks in the tone of voice of someone who is restraining themselves from mass murder, "Do you _care_."

Takako waves her concerns off, bouncing back to her feet and putting an arm around Kai's waist, bringing her close. "Kai," Takako tells her, her tone of voice conveying that she is about to tell her an important discovery. "Did you know you were _smoking hot_?"

Kai pushes her off, again. "Takako," she says, using the same tone of voice. "Did you know that you're _not_ funny?"

"I want to kiss you," Takako says, and then realizes that that was out loud. Uh. Oops.

The pregnant pause and its babies come back around.

"... I'm going to change," Kai tells them, and walks back into the hall.

The pregnant pause has a _third_ pause child, and considers stopping sex altogether.

"Wow, Takako," Rei says, breaking the silence. "_That_ was smooth."

"She had _breasts_," Takako mutters, as if that explained everything.

"Yes, girls _generally_ have breasts, Takako. I have breasts, you have breasts, Maxie... _almost_ has breasts. It comes to conclusion that Kai _would_ have breasts."

"You're a jerk, Kitty," Maxie says without any spite. "It's not my fault you have breasts the size of small mountains."

"Don't call me Kitty. And my breasts aren't _that_ big!"

"You should make them pay rent. They need to pull their weight on something _else_ than your spine."

"... I didn't know you were so vicious, Maxie."

"Nah, I love your breasts."

"_Stop_ being such a lesbian!"

"...Hey, speaking of lesbians, where did Takako go?"

Indeed, while Rei and Maxie had been arguing, Takako had left, running off after Kai. Possibly in the hopes of catching her undressing, possibly to stop her from undressing. Who knows.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey, worst case scenario, Takako is killed because she molested Kai a little."

"... Yes, that'd be why I have a bad feeling."

------------------

"Kai! Kaiiiiiii!" Takako bellows, trying to catch up with the older girl (man, but Kai walks fast when she's pissed). "I need to talk to you!"

Kai, of course, doesn't stop in her stride until Takako feels like she's about to burst a lung or something. When she does stop, she doesn't even bother to turn. Kai, Takako reminds herself, has got to be _the_ most aggravating person on the _planet_. It stands to reason Takako would have a crush on someone overly complicated. Damn her luck.

"Look, no one's making fun of you," Takako says tentatively, unsure what _exactly_ was Kai's problem but trying to make a guess. "I just, I mean... You..."

Kai finally turns to look at her, an emotionless look on her face. "I'm?" Kai asks, a sneer coming to her face. "What is it, Kinomiya? Do I finally hit your _hotness_ buttons?"

Takako just stares at her, completely bewildered. "Uh...?"

"I change outfits, and I'm suddenly physically attractive for you," Kai explains, her voice flat. "Am I supposed to feel glad you're attracted to my body?"

Trust Kai to make a big deal out of _everything_, Takako thinks, urging back a groan. "That's not--"

"I don't care," Kai continues, "What I look like, what anyone else looks like... It's a waste of time. So if you're going to compliment me on my _feminine assets_," she says the word with a sneer, "and try to get me to date you because -- surprise! Kai is hot enough for butch lesbian Takako -- don't. I'd rather pass, Kinomiya."

Takako is almost frozen to the spot, but when Kai turns around to walk away -- which just misses all its flair without her usual scarf -- she catches her arm, stopping her. "Dude, Kai, you're getting this all wrong."

Kai looks at him boredly. "Am I?"

Takako groans a little as she scratches the back of her head with her free arm, trying to find a way to explain this. She's not all that good with putting _feelings_ into _words_ unless she's in a beybattle, really. It's like the rush of the fight just makes her _better_. "Look, it's not _just_ because you're hot -- though I have to admit it helps," Takako says with a small chuckle that dies when she sees Kai's frown and pursued lips. "I was always attracted to you, I guess, just... Well, I kinda promised myself never to date a girl that was manlier than I was."

This is _so_ not working, Takako thinks. Kai's face seems to agree with him.

"I like you, Kai," she blurts out, "You're just... I don't know. You're _intense_. You're a bundle of overly complicated issues, and you have no gender identity whatsoever, and you're paranoid and kind of, uh, nuts, _especially_ when we blade, but... I like you. Not just because you're physically attractive, though you are, like, _a lot_, but... because you're you, I guess. Did you know you're mentally my partner against Rei and Maxie's girliness?"

"... What?" Kai asks, completely bewildered at the change of subject.

"I hate you for making me girly right now," Takako moans out, pitifully. "I'm not good at the whole... deep feeling speech, and neither are you, which makes it _so_ unfair that you're forcing me into making one. I like you, and I didn't want to admit it, isn't that -- isn't that enough?"

Kai looks unsure, but she hasn't wrenched her arm away yet, so Takako keeps on. "Look, just -- let me kiss you. Alright? One kiss. I swear, if you don't like it or feel comfortable or something I'll stop."

Kai licks her lips, not staring directly at Takako. "... Kinomiya," she says, and then stops. She takes a breath and nods. "Fine. One kiss. But if you're leading me on--"

"Would I do that to you?" Takako cuts her off, a playful grin in her face. "You're my friend, Kai. C'mon. Trust me."

"... I do," Kai answers, softly, and Takako feels like screaming _score_, but refrains in case that kills the moment. And it would. Instead, she tugs Kai closer, still holding own to her arm, and kisses her, soundly. Kai makes a soft noise when their lips touch, her free arm moving to Takako's neck by reflex. Takako lets go of her other arm, putting both of hers around Kai's waist instead as Kai grabs at Takako's shoulders, trying to kiss her more deeply. The urge to say _score_ gets louder, but Takako refuses to stop this for anything. Their mouths move together, and Takako can't help herself, moving her hands lower and taking a good grope at Kai's butt underneath the skirt. Kai just makes a small noise of protest but doesn't try to stop her, and Takako relishes in the fact that Kai has an _extremely_ nice butt. Fuck yeah. Kai's hands on her shoulders squeeze, hard, and Takako is sure that she'll have bruises in the form of fingertips later on. She can't bring herself to mind and just squeezes Kai's butt in retaliation.

Just one kiss, _pft_. This was full on molestation, and Kai was _liking it_.

Just when Takako was about to force throw all caution to the wind (not that she had any in the first place) and force Kai to have sex with her _right there in the hall_, she hears an extremely familiar and suddenly _extremely grating_ voice.

"You guys _might_ want to take that somewhere private," Rei comments to them, and Kai and Takako break away, Takako with annoyance and Kai's face completely blank save for the flush on her cheeks. Scooooore.

"Awww, Rei, it was just getting good!" Maxie whines with a laugh, winking at them both. "But, nah, seriously, do you _want_ your grandpa to see you molesting Kai in the hallway, Takako? Get a _room_, silly."

"Don't mind if we do," Kai says, and when all three of her teammates stare at her with completely bewildered looks she shrugs and starts dragging her girlfriend towards Takako's bedroom.

"Score," Takako mutters, staring at Kai's butt as she walks.

The door closes with a slam, leaving both Rei and Max behind.

"... Maxie?"

"Hmhmm?"

"You're going to cut them off before they have sex, aren't you?"

"Well, duh. I still need to put Takako in a girly outfit."

"You're a horrible, horrible person."

"This is actually revenge for Takako using the last of the mayo yesterday."

"... Seriously?"

"Hmmm... Hahaha, maybe! C'mon, Rei, I'm giving them five minutes before I interrupt them. That way, they'll both be naked when I do!"

"... I am surrounded by lesbians."

FIN

* * *

I can't believe I am posting this. Oh god, kill me now.

SO, FIRST AND FOREMOST, this was done for _shits and giggles_. There is nothing serious about this fic whatsoever, as proven by GRATUITOUS LESBIANS and pregnant pauses with children. This will _never_ be continued, because it hurts me too much.

THE STORY BEHIND THIS FIC is mainly all the "KAI IS ACTUALLY A GIRL" fics I have seen. And I tried to imagine Kai as a girl -- as it stands; he makes a terrible girl in that girl!Kai would lack a gender identity, as seen in this fic. Trying to imagine girl!Kai led to trying to imagine the _rest_ of the team. Max makes a surprisingly good girl, as does Rei. Takao ended up the world's biggest tomboy in my head, which led Dazzley (author of _Back to the Beat_ /shameless plug) to say Taka(k)o would obviously be a butch lesbian. We then got around to talking about bust sizes. And how Max, who is already a shameless flirt with girls in the series, would just shamelessly flirt with everyone. And then we both agreed that genderswitched!Taka(k)o/Kai would be hot. So of course I had to write it.

This is basically post G-Rev, but with them being. Girls. I don't believe the series would have been _that_ different if they had been girls; this is because I reject the idea that people are largely different when they change their genders, hence why I tried to keep all of them IC while still doing gratuitous lesbians for Dazzley. I may have failed terribly; I'm scared of rereading it, I admit.

So, uh, yes. Yuri!TyKa. Because I could.

I'm so sorry.


End file.
